TenToo and Rose Domestic Life pt 1: Getting to Know You
by sherwhotreksings
Summary: After getting stranded in Pete's world the Doctor and Rose find their relationship a bit strained


Rose pushes some of Tony's toys off the couch so she can sit down next to the Doctor. They have been staying at the Tyler mansion for the past two weeks or so because Jackie couldn't bear to be separated from Rose after Bad Wolf Bay, and of course she wouldn't allow the Doctor to stay anywhere else, no matter how much he protesting -claiming he would be imposing-. Rose was secretly glad that her mum never takes no as an answer. She wouldn't know what to do if she couldn't be by the Doctor, she's too afraid of losing him again.

"So..." Rose starts. The Doctor knows what's coming and pulls a face. They've had this conversation almost every day for the past week, "have you made up your mind yet?"

"I don't know Rose, I'm not sure what I'll do, where I'll go yet," he replies.

"If I have to listen to my mother complain about how there aren't enough liquor shops in this universe one more day I will lose it. I have to get out of here soon Doctor."  
He looks around the room as Rose talks, purposely avoiding her face, her eyes.  
"Doctor..." Rose tries to get his full attention, without success, "Oi! Look at me!" She yells at him. She reaches out and puts her hand under his chin, tilting it up so she can look in his eyes, "I won't...can't...live on my own, in my flat without you. I'm too afraid I'll lose you again," Rose whispers the last part. She pulls her hand away from his face and he looks down again, "I have a spare room in my flat...you could stay...if you want that is..."

"I..." the Doctor looks up at Rose. Sadness clouds her eyes, worried that he will say no. "I'd like that. Yes, I'll stay," he finishes.

The worry melts off Rose's face and she throws her arms around his neck, "I was afraid you'd say no from the way you've been avoiding it this week."

"When should we move?"

"Tomorrow, is tomorrow ok? Most of my stuff is still in my flat; mum only moved the valuable things I think." Rose releases the Doctor and he slides back on the couch, away from Rose. "We can pack your stuff now if you'd like."

He stands up and walks away from Rose, going into the kitchen. She sits on the couch, mouth hanging open, not used to this behavior from the Doctor. A few minutes later he returns, jammy dodgers in hand, "Ok let's get to it then!"

Rose smiles, sticking her tongue between her teeth. The Doctor grabs her hand and practically drags her towards the guest room. Most of his clothes are still in bags and lying in a pile where Rose set them after buying them. He still refuses to wear anything but his suit and dress shirts. Sometimes Rose can coax him to not wear a tie for the day but that's about as far as it goes.

"Actually Rose, do you think we could go today, this morning?" He asks sheepishly.

"Of course!" Rose says as they walk into the Doctor's room.

"Well, this will make it easier," Rose laughs. She picks up a few bags and slings them over her arm. The Doctor follows her example, scooping up the rest of the bags. "I think...um..." Rose's face turns bright red, "I think your...underthings...are clean and in the washroom." Her blush deepens and the Doctor's face turns white as a sheet, his eyes widening. She hurries past the Doctor and out of the room. "Going to call a cab..." Rose mumbles. Before she calls a cab she goes to find Jackie and Pete. "Mum! Pete!" She calls out. "The Doctor and I are going to my flat. We'll be back in a few days!"

"Ok sweetie! Just be careful!" Jackie calls after Rose.

A few minutes later the Doctor joins Rose sitting on the steps leading up to the door with the rest of his bags, "Cab coming?"

"Yeah, should be here in a few minutes."

As if on cue the cab pulls up to the Tyler estate. The Doctor stands up and holds out his hand to Rose, as if asking her to dance.

"Are you asking me to dance doctor?" She says while taking his hand.

He whirls her around and she giggles, gaining both of them an odd look from the cabby. He wrestles most of the bags into his arms so Rose won't have to carry as much. The Doctor dumps the bags in the trunk and slides into the backseat, pulling Rose along with him.

They arrive inside her flat and he pulls a face, "It's so small!"

"When you left me the first time it was only me...never anyone else...so I didn't really need anything other than a bedroom, guest bedroom -incase Tony wanted to stay the night-, living room, and a kitchen." Silence from the Doctor so Rose takes some bags and leads him to the guest bedroom, "You can sleep in here if you'd like. The bathroom is through there." she points to a door on the left, "There's only one bathroom so we'll have to share. I don't have any house rules." Rose reaches into her pocket and pulls out her key ring, slipping off a small silver one and hands it to the Doctor, "Here's the key for the front door. I keep a spare one in the bush out front." Their hands brush as he takes the key from her and pockets it.

"I think this calls for some celebratory champagne!" The Doctor smiles at Rose. He reaches into one of the bigger bags and pulls out a small bottle of, what looks like, very expensive alcohol, "Jackie caught me before I could get out the door and made me promise to open it. She said living in a flat together is the first step in a relationship."  
Rose blushes hard and looks away.

"Of course for us it's just two friends rooming together," the Doctor hurries to fix.

"Yeah..." she replies. Rose goes and gets two glasses and sits down on the floor with the Doctor and all his bags. The Doctor pops the champagne bottle and pours some into each glass.

"To your flat!" He raises the glass high.

Rose lifts her glass also and they clink. They sit there together for a long time, the Doctor thinking up more and more ludicrous things to toast, making Rose laugh. When the champagne is a little under 1/4 gone he proposes a toast to the spider in the corner that he is about to smoosh. She laughs so hard that she ends up sloshing all the alcohol on herself and making a sticky mess. He snorts and she whacks him in the arm.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower, feel free to do whatever." Rose goes into the bathroom.  
Meanwhile the Doctor busies himself by putting away his clothes in the dresser and closet. Once that is completed he goes off to tinker with a project he brought with from the Tyler estate.

Rose hops out of the shower and wraps a towel around her. She walks into her room to grab her pajamas, only to find them absent from their drawer. She starts checking all the other drawers and closets in her room for clothes; she doesn't find any. She swears under her breath because Jackie packed up her clothes without telling her.

Rose walks through the bathroom and knocks on the Doctor's door. "Doctor?" she calls. She doesn't get a reply so she opens his door a bit and peeks around the corner. No doctor in sight. She swings the door open and entering his room cautiously, starts rooting around in the drawers to see if she left anything in the spare room. Frustrated that she doesn't have any other clothes in her flat, she puts on a t-shirt of the Doctor's, red with a logo of some popular brand in this world, and a pair of his jeans.

Just then the Doctor calls, "Rose? Rooooose? Did you need something?" He walks into his room looking at something in his hands when he glances up. He freezes in his tracks, seeing Rose in his clothes is too much to handle.

She blushes and rotates for him, "What do you think?" Rose walks over to him and his eyes widen. Seeing Rose in his clothes is incredibly sexy and he silently curses his inability to control his human half. He slowly starts to back towards the doorway.  
"I'll take them off if you don't want me to wear them," she whispers.

The Doctor turns and bolts out of the room, and out of the flat, slamming the door as he goes. Rose stands there stunned for a second before she comes back to her senses.  
Eight pm, the Doctor has been gone for eight hours. Rose sits on the couch watching telly, trying to keep her mind away from him. Ten pm, Rose calls Jackie.

"Mum? It's me. Have you seen the Doctor?"

"No I haven't. Why? Isn't he with you? I thought you moved into your flat this morning."

"We did but I had a slight spill and had to shower and change my clothes. I didn't have any clothes there though because _someone _boxed them up without telling me! Anyway, I didn't have clothes and I couldn't very well sit around in a towel all day, so I... I put on some of his clothes... And he uhh...sort of freaked out... ran out of the flat as fast as he could. I haven't seen him for close to ten hours now. Let me know if you find him, yeah?" Rose hangs up the phone and starts to pace the living room. It's midnight now and Rose decides she needs to go to bed. She slips between the sheets and tries to sleep but ends up tossing and turning instead. She gets up and calls a cab; she might as well go to her mum's and pick up her clothes.

She sneaks into the house undetected and heads to the basement to grab the box of her clothes. Arriving back to her flat she changes into her clothes and tries to go back to sleep but fails miserably. Rose paces into the living room and sits down on the couch, turning on the telly. It's four am when the Doctor finally returns. The key jiggles in the lock and the door swings open. He walks into the flat and sees Rose asleep on the couch, the telly playing softly in the background. He can tell she's been crying. The Doctor takes a few steps and the floorboards creak, waking her with a jolt.

She sits up, clearly startled and stares at him, "I thought you left me again. I couldn't find you anywhere, mum hadn't seen you..."

"Oh Rose..." He flies to her side and embraces her. Resting his head on her shoulder, he whispers into her ear, "I won't leave you again. I promise."

Rose sobs and buries her head in between the Doctor's neck and shoulder. He strokes her hair and she relaxes in his arms.

"I'd feel better if you had a mobile. I don't want to be one of _those_ people but what if something happens to you."

"If it makes you feel better then yes, we can go pick up one tomorrow."

"Where did you go?"

"Oh I ahhh... I went to Torchwood to get... something..."

"Oh. I um... better get to bed now."

The Doctor wakes up around seven. His half human body doesn't need very much sleep, but a lot more than he's used to. On his own he heads out to the shops to pick up a cell, confident he will be back before Rose wakes up. He knows very well that she can sleep for at least eight, nine hours a night and that she could've only slept one hour, tops, before he came home.

He gets back right as she steps out of her bedroom, hair slightly messy. The first thing he notices about her is that she's wearing her own clothes again. Disappointment courses through his body and he wonders why. He fidgets a bit and picks at the plastic bag in his hand. The first thing Rose notices is that he is wearing normal clothes and that he is carrying a bag. She thinks it's odd seeing him in normal clothes, and slightly seductive.

"I see you bought a mobile," Rose says dryly, unable to make her voice sound like anything else.

"I see you're wearing _your_ clothes now," he retorts.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I... ahh... no... umm..." He stammers.

Rose tilts her head slightly and inspects the Doctor, "You're wearing the clothes."

He looks down at himself mouth hanging open, shocked to discover he put on the exact clothes Rose was wearing yesterday. He opens and closes his mouth, searching for non-existent words. She laughs and the Doctor forces a teeny smile, trying not to let his embarrassment show. An image of Rose wearing these clothes flashes into his mind and he sneaks a look at her. He can tell she's thinking about the same thing. Then they both burst out laughing.

Rose doubles over tears running down her face, leaving a mascara trail behind. She gasps and manages to get out, "Now my makeup is ruined!" before being thrown back into another fit of laughter.

The Doctor, not laughing nearly as hard says, "I like you better without makeup."

"I'm so glad you stayed."

"I'm so glad you chose me."


End file.
